


Piss the street

by zashii



Series: MordHaus [4]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Other, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zashii/pseuds/zashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this time you can change destiny? If you could help that person, if you ahd the opportunity to help that person this time you would right? You can't. So better help those who still walk this earth, let's not allow sadness to take over good souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a bright day not a bright life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is part of my series Mordhaus, go and read it, it'll slowly make sense, although I nee to publish one more before you understand. Sometimes destiny is written in stone, even when we think we are the ones drawing.

“What the fuck ish wrong with that asshole. Who the fuck he thinks we are!” He said as he kicked a can he had found a few streets away. This was certainly a new record for him.

The can had been victim of the man’s anger and punishment. Some punishment he for sure was imagining was directed at someone else in his head.   
He had yelled, cursed and kicked the poor can, all the way into an alley. His anger just grew larger when he realised that the only thing that was actually listening to him was gone. 

The can would rather be in an alley full of piss than with him. This thought made him try to leave the place and keep on his no destination walk, unfortunately he missed the hard cold metal. The can was though, he liked though things. 

His dark brown hair felt a shiver at the entrance of the cold alley. The sun was shining bright emitting heat, although since it was not summer the place was still chilly. A place like this, which stays hiding form the sun between two big buildings was to stay cold until midday at last. 

Trying to find the can had proven a challenge because this had hidden between some rubbish bags making the task difficult. He tried to move it away from the rest of the rubbish by using his hard boots. The boot and the can were friends already. 

The can recognized its old friend and came out flying towards him, almost hitting the man’s leg. 

“Oh shit” he said as he turned around to leave with his old friend, now that he had avoided the hit. 

A slight fear overwhelmed him when he saw a figure standing in front of him, at the alley’s entrance.

“Hey, get out or I’m gonna kick your ass”. 

The boy in front of him did not move away. His body in contrast with the sun light did not allow the angry man to see his features clearly either. So he did not know if he was about to get into a fight. 

The boy was staring at the him for a few seconds, soon moving to the left side of the alley, supporting his body on the wall while crossing his arms. 

It was a homeless person, not only homeless but probably hungry. The boy had giant eye bags and looked as if he ate one piece of bread a day. The eyes looked sarcastic and tired. As if that was not enough he also looked uninterested as unimpressed at the man who had just threaten him. 

This caused a slight rise of guilt for threatening a homeless person but anger was also to arise within him as he was not being feared by the boy, quite the opposite. His words were ignored in empty eyes. Empty eyes that shut away as the boy fell on his face. 

It seems a can is not the only thing he’ll be in contact with that mad morning. 

Something made a sound, he heard it, it was real, it was happening. Nowhere to run to now. 

“Ok, it’sh just a small little dickhead, it’sh ok” he said, as he looked at himself in the mirror at a dirty hostel he was staying at a corner away from the boy’s house, or cold alley. The green eyed man gave a look at his reflection a last time, not before making a rude face and getting out of the bathroom. 

The room was of pink color, a pink mixed with brown in some dumped corners. There was a reason it was a cheap hostel that had not asked anything when he brought an unconscious person into the room. 

Remembering the way the boy had looked at him before passing out, he expected to see something different when he looked at the bed where the boy was left recovering. 

The boy had such fear in his eyes. He looked like a child who had gone lost in the middle of a forest at night. He looked scared, but there was something else, something odd. . .for a moment he thought the boy’s blue eyes were beggin him to never let him out this little room again. 

“where ams I?” were the words the boy had pronounced before breaking into shiver. As if his fearful eyes were not enough. 

“hey, dood, calm down okay? I’m not going to rape you or anything” he tried to comfort the scared boy while holding his hands to the middle height of his body hoping that his body language matched his words. 

The blue eye person sitting half naked on the bed did not seem to calm down at all, contrary to it, his face looked alarmed and his breathing was strong.   
“are you okay?” had he just helped a mad boy? Someone affected by very hard drugs? Too late to decide now, the boy was not breathing. 

He instinctively ran the small space between the bathroom door and the bed to try to calm the boy down. The only thing he could think of was of hugging him while telling him that ‘everything will be ok’. After all he looked like a child and not a dangerous man to be afraid of. 

They stayed like that for over 20 minutes when the boy had been able to breathe calmly again. 

Both decided it was best to separate by simply getting away slowly. Now they were both sitting on the bed awkwardly. The boy with his arms around his legs while the other sat uncomfortably with one leg out of bed. 

“so, do you wanna eat?” 

“ja. I has no money though” he replied in a dry voice, opposite to the little scared thing that was there half an hour ago. 

“I’ll invite” 

“If you really mean it, otherwise I don’t’s want it” 

“look boy, I’m helping you, so shut up”

The only reply those green eyes got was a quick glance from the boy with what seemed rage. 

“ams okej, sorrys, ja. I’d like foods”

“good.” As he stood up and walked three steps to the small table at the corner of the room. 

There were a few things on the table but a white bag jutted over everything else. The smell emanating was also part of its charm. 

“I hope you like thish, it’sh still hot” he said as he walked back to sit next to the boy. 

The next few minutes seemed like ages for the blue eyed young man. His host had had a fight with the knot on the bag for a few minutes, and had refused any extra help. 

When the knot was finally broken, the boy was the first to receive his food. If there was something his green eyes were able to notice was the anticipation the boy had demonstrated when he was trying to undo the knot. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, the boy used his hands to eat most of the time, until realising that there was a plastic fork lying next to him. Now he was embarrassed. Therefore the green eyed man decided to not make any remarks. Not like he cared either, his gigs had shown him worst behaviours, with the only difference that the boy was not drunk. 

When both of them started to feel full, conversation started. 

“soooo, was I in your alley or something?”

The boy turned around with a mouth full of food trying to chew as quickly as he could to answer the question. 

“something like that” 

“uhm, you are not from here, are you?”

“congratulations Einstein” he replied sarcastically. The man had seen enough of him if he had his shirt off, so why trying to keep a good image any-ways.

“hey, I just saved you” 

“nos, you did nots. I would have probably woken up at nights or in some hospital to run away then. Amn’ts the first time that happens” 

“then why the fuck don’t you stop it happening?” 

The boy had gone rigid for a few seconds at the word ‘fuck’

“don’ts get angry” he quietly said as he turned his face back at his food to keep eating, this time making use of his plastic fork.

Guilt. He felt it again. It was only one day and he had felt it three times already and in an abundant manner. 

“I’m not angry” he coldly said. Regretting it instantly because those words and that tone sounded just exactly as his grandmother’s. If they were not good for him as eh was growing up and even now as an adult, they were not good for anyone. 

“ugh, it’sh ok, any-ways where are you from?”

The boy turned back to look at him, this time no food on his mouth as he had just finished it all. 

“I’ms Norwegian, so-“

“Viking! You are a Viking!” he yelled in excitement “Although you are quite tiny to be a Viking. But my band mate is a Viking too” 

“Viking amn’ts exist any-more. I’ms just Norwegian”

“oh come on, don’t ruin the fun” 

The boy shrugged and looked around the room. 

“Thanks you for helpingk mes” he said as green and blue eyes locked.

“There’sh a reason we met at that moment. Man you need to eat more, or you’ll keep passing out-” Fourth regret of the day. Do not tell homeless people to eat more when they are not even able to afford clothing or accommodation. 

“I lives in hell, food ams hard to find” he replied “thank you for the food” 

“yeah, I’ve never been homeless, uhm but…”

“you don’ts has to explain yourself. I don’ts care, I chose mine life, and this ams much better than whatever happened before” he said as he smiled.   
The smile had taken the man by surprise. 

“what? Where you a prostitute or what? Like in the movies” he teased since the other one was smiling. Although it was obvious that he was probably referring to the scars on his back. The room was too hot when he arrived so he took the boy’s shirt off in case of overheating, as if passing out was not enough.

The scars took him by surprise but with the amount of time the boy had slept, and the walk to the Chinese take away, his mind had been able to process it. 

“Maybe I ams” 

“what?”

“what if I ams?”

He asked again as he put both hands behind his head while laying on the bed. 

“. . . “ Silence took over the place until the boy started to laugh. 

“I’ms not prostitute don’ts worry. Although maybe ams something close” he said as his eyes lighted up. 

“mh. hey dood, are you in love with some abusive dickhead? Because that’s what this everything is sounding like...”

This was not the first time his green eyes had seen that look, and by the boy’s words it was probably a situation he had seen before. He never experienced it first-hand but one of his high school friends had. She had suicide when they were in 11th grade, so the memories were not pleasing at all. This is the reason for him to approach the topic boldly. If there was something he could do, he would.

“I don’ts know. Ams. Mh. Define abuse? Haha” he tried to joke around but the severity of the other’s face expression and eyes didn’t allow him to keep the smile on his face. 

“Listen, I don’t want you to die”

“what the hell ams you talkingk about? You planning on killinkg mes or what?” he quickly sat down ready to run for his life if the occasion called. 

“I’m not gonna kill you idiot, but he might” 

His eyes went wide and his voice trembled when he tried to say something to defend himself. No word left his mouth so he simply closed his eyes as a few tears escaped his eyes, although it was clear that he was fighting them back and trying to keep a straight face. His body shaking did not make justice to his intentions.

“hey it’sh ok” He repeated as he had done so many times before at the exact spot. 

The man took his duty to hug the boy until this stopped crying, but every time he would try to say something the crying would begin again. 

At the end they both fell asleep on the bed, the older embracing the young defenceless boy on his arms.


	2. A kid at the end

He opened his eyes slowly becoming aware of his senses. It was a hot day just like the past few days had been. Like yesterday to be exacts. Yesterday. All the images from the day before popped into his head, Had he just helped a homeless moreover actually slept next to him?, Yes, indeed he had. 

Now he understood why the room was so hot, even when it was so early in the morning. 8am. was too early for the sun to be heating the streets up yet. So the only next alternative was the kid’s strong body heat.. He would think the boy might be dying of a fever if this was not staring right back at him. 

“hallo” 

“hey kid. How did you sleep?” he asked as he let go of the boy, trying to put some distance between them. 

“Good… Thanks” he awkwardly said as he sat up bringing his left hand to his nape. 

“hey Don’t feel weird, I could help so I did.” 

“ja, the food was good and I actually slept really comfy!” exclaimed the boy, losing his shyness once again. Now he simply looked happy.  
“yeah, same” After all the kid wouldn’t tell anyone. 

The kid didn’t know any of his friends, or band mates so it would be all right admitting that having someone to cuddle with felt good. Some people would be disgusted by him, but the kid probably smelled worse than he did. The hostel was dirty enough, they wouldn’t mind a couple of dirty people… although thinking about it, he needed a shower. 

“ok kid, lishten up, you can sit here, do whatever you do when you are sitting on the streets but don’t move. We’ll go for breakfasht in a bit... On me.” He said as he remembered the kid probably had no money. 

The boy nod as he sat next to the window to appreciate the view. He usually got up early but the thought of the though looking man waking up in the morning did not cross his mind. 

Once he saw the boy settling next to the window, relaxation finally hit jut to remind him to take off his boots ‘who da fuck sleeps with boots on’ he thought before getting into the shower. 

Five minutes passed, but his hair did not want to take any shampoo in, 10 minutes passed and there was some bubbles creating on his head, finally!. At the end it took him 20 minutes to wash his hair and another 5 minutes to do the rest. When coming out the shower the first thing to get his appreciation was what looked like a little cat sitting on the window. 

“Hey, go shower.”

“uhm?” he looked at the man wrapped in a towel. 

“Go shower street boy”

“. . . okej” he said as he went into the small bathroom. 

“Give me your clothesh” said a renovated, energetic man. Showers were hard to take but after one he felt great. 

Clothes were thrown at his direction, they didn’t have the most pleasant smell so he just left them on the chair while he put on his own clothes. Once clothes started to stick to his not well dried body, he turned back at the boy’s clothes. 

They could not wash them but he could try to steam them with a small steamer. His grandmother gave it to him as Xmas present after he announced he’d be leaving home to pursue greatness and fame. 

He had only started to steam the boy’s shirt when this one came out naked and wet. 

“I’ms done!” he exclaimed. Clearly not being done… 

“uh boy. Uh, do you know how to shower?” 

“ja, you puts water on you’s body right?” 

“get in there” he ordered as he left the clothes and steamer aside to push the street boy back into the shower. It was actually easy for him to wash the boy’s dirty hair, after the hair was clean, he put some soap on his sponge and told the boy to make sure his body was clean before stepping out. 

While the boy finished his shower, lending the boy his towel seemed like the only realistic option so leaving it in the handle, he hoped for the boy to notice it and use it. The towel wasn’t that wet so it would still dry the kid. 

He went back to cleaning the boy’s clothes. Meanwhile the boy did what was expected of him and dried himself up, then he was dried enough to lay on the bed as the older man finished cleaning his clothes. 

“Ok, Done! Come kid, put on your clothes so we can go for breakfasht” 

He caught the clothes that were thrown at him and was surprised at the smell of them “ja”. Mostly because they had no smell, and they weren’t even wet!. It was a wonderful starting of the day. 

They left the room to receive a relieved look from the owner. Seems she was happy there was no rape neither murder last night. She didn’t questions the reason for the boy to had joined a room that was registered as single, and happily told them about a good café where they could get tasty cheap breakfast, located down the other side of the road. She claimed it to be close to the Chinese place she had told the man about yesterday. 

It was a lovely pink café quite girly but it gave a familiar and cosy vibe so they both went in. The boy was exited and clearly hungry, therfore to make it easier, the owner recommended them the breakfast 1or 2. This included orange or apple juice, with a croissant, scrambled eggs, tomatos, toast, beans and of course coffee, while Menu 2 simply varied in the pancakes. It sounded like a good deal and the price was rather affordable. So the man asked for 2 breakfasts number 2.

“amn’ts that too big though?” 

“It’sh ok, There are some thigns I, uh, want to talk to you about, so better to have enough food. Moreover you can take the left overs once we are done”

The insinuation that the street boy will be left alone again made him sad, which was clearly reflected on his face. The happy smile erased away by the words. 

“Hey, don’t be sad, I wish I could, don’t know, help you or something but I have to go to a meeting with my band” 

The boy changed his expression with soft eyes and a small smile, to show he was conformed. 

“Thank yous so much, for everythinkg you ams doing for mes” as small tears left his eyes. 

“hey, I wish I could do more” he laughed jokingly, but he truly did. There were some things he could still do, and these were simply to advice the boy. 

The breakfast arrived quickly, soon the table was full of delicious food the boy had only seen on tv. 

They both started to eat, not long before the man approached the subject that had been stuck inside his head since last night. 

“kid, who do you see?”

“uh?” the boy looked up from his food. “what does you mean?”

“ Are those back scars made by them?”

The boy took some seconds to reply “nej, Not alls, old ones ams from mine parent, but new one… can we change the subjects?” 

He simply crossed his arms on his chest, he had no intention to change the subject, but had all the intention to convince the boy to stay away from whoever was hurting him. 

“why do you allow that person to hurt you, do you love them?”

“I hate them, but the closest people to yous ams supposed to hate you right?”

“No. That’s not really… how it works.”

“You was really angry yesterday, but I bet you love them”

“I don’t love thoshe bastards, we work together. Moreover they have never laid a finger on me.” 

“Fine, whatevers. Why’s you curious anyway?” he replied defensibly. 

“I’m not curious, I want you to realise that thish person is not good for you.”

“No one ams good for anyones… well you was pretty good to mes…”

“That’s how friends should be, not hurting each other”

“but we amn’ts friend when you helped mes…”

“That’sh not the point, fucks sake!” 

The lady at the counter stared at them, and was met with a shy smile from two weird friends. She had lived in this neighbourhood long enough to know that there was no reason to worry. 

They both noticed the owner’s glance until she left back to the kitchen, probably to put some hot water. 

“Agh. It ain’t your problems you knows. I’ms street boy what else I ams supposed to dos, trust anyones?”

“Well, that’s not hard for you ish it?”

The boy sighed and stood up with the intention of leaving, but it did not take a word from the other to convince him to sit back. The simple thought of all the food in front of him, as the rests that he would take to his trash hideout made him stay. 

“ugh.”

“Don’t ugh me boy. Now tell me about these people.”

“It amen’ts ‘these people’ ams one person for your informakion” as he stuck his tongue out in a childish way to demonstrate irritation. 

“Well, look at that, you are just a child. How the hell you left your continent like that” he said mostly as a fact than a question. 

“shut ups. I amen’t a children” obviously forcing himself to not stick his tongue out. 

“A child would grow out of those shtupid dependency relationships”

“Well, for your information I tried to breaks up, but. . .” he then focused on the food and started to eat as if nothing had been said.  
Around 2 minutes passed until the man finally said something.

“what, did he hit you? cus you can go to the police” 

“amen’ts like that. . . well he did but that amn’ts the problem…” the boy finally looked defeated and spoke.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rainy night. Winter… it didn’t feel as bad as it could have felt in Norway, but the fact that he didn’t really understand the accent or anything in this new country worried him more than the cold through his body. Moreover he had something of value with him, something more valuable than his life. He had worked so hard to obtain it and now it was so close to getting wet. He had tried to get the more resistant cover but the pouring was cold and strong. 

He was hiding in a small ally not only afraid for his guitar but for his own safety. The movies and tv made this country seem very dangerous, and he was a lost foreign boy. ‘Who would be around with this rain though’ he thought to calm himself down. It was in vain since there was someone clearly approaching him. He didn’t want to die, but it was probably for the best… He closed his eyes and hugged his guitar tightly. 

“hey, are you okay?”

“la meg være i fred”

“what? Hey, uhm, I’m part of a youth group who help people… in your situation, why don’t you come with me? You’ll be warm and-“

“la meg være i fred!” he yelled in desperation. A sentence in English was not even able to be produced by his brain at that moment. He was scared. 

“hey, calm down… you sound… very young, do you speak English? Are you like a Mexican or something?”

“la meg være i fred” 

“come on, I have no idea what you are saying. Come with me.” He said as an order and not a question. By instinct the foreign boy followed as the older man took his hand. The other hand still tight to his guitar. 

They arrived to place that was full of wet and dirty people like him, they gave him food and helped him dry his clothes. He stayed there during the rest of winter meanwhile, the man who helped him came to visit him often. When the place was closing down until next winter, The feeling of lost, tears and his guitar were the only thing he had.

Crying next to his guitar a shadow blocked the sun away, so he looked up to make sure no one would take his precious musical item, surprisingly the only thing that was taken away was his sadness. 

The man had come back for him and offered a place to stay. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“that doesn’t sounds that bad”

“shuts up, I’ms tellingk a story” 

“k, k, go on”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first night they arrived to his place where everything was dirty but cozy. 

That same night they had drank some alcohol and explored each other’s body in silence. The boy had been okay with most of it, until things went too far. The man stopped and kept telling him that it was not necessary to go until the end. At least for the first few days… 

The man had started to get pushy, so pushy that the boy would sometimes not even want to kiss him… but that’s when dirty tricks started to be used. 

Drugs. At first they were recreational, but soon they became too regular for both of them. In exchange of kisses and more he would be given them. Once again the man had tried to push way too far, he was high enough to almost submit, but that’s when he realised how wrong everything was. That was not love, neither friendship, he did not know what it was, he simply knew he didn’t like it anymore. 

The man was not taken a ‘no’ as an answer, reproaching him everything he had done for him since the night he had ‘saved’ him. Not only that but repeating again and again the amount of money he was ‘investing’ on the fragile foreign boy. 

The boy didn’t know what else to do, so in cries and desperation he hit him and tried to leave. There after the man took a knife and tried to stab him, but he was fast enough to simply be deeply cut in one arm. That was enough to scare him away and since then he had been back in the streets. 

5 weeks later he had come across this angry metalhead. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were in silence for some minutes, the boy eating with tears on his eyes. Meanwhile the man acted as he didn’t see the tears. 

“that sounds as if the relationship is over… I’m glad, I was worryi-“

“ja, but I’ms still supposed to see him today…”

“what, are you an idiot or what?!” 

“He obviously found me a week later, not that hard, I’ms just walking around… since then he ams saying he amn’ts going to hurt mes again”

“and you stupidly believe him?”

“nej, I amn’ts stupid. . . I just want mine guitar back. . .”

The man sighed, he could not argue. He loved his bass with his life. 

“I’ll go with you. Just to help you out in case the guy gets crazy again”

“ . . .”

“come on, I am not gonna do anything”

“okej. . . can I still keep the food?”

“course.”

He rested his head and fizzy hair at the back of the chair. Listening to the boy had him stressed, and now that he knew that he could help, relaxation was the only way to go. At least until they can get the boy’s guitar back. 

As promised the boy got all of the left overs. 

There was not much to do until 6pm, the time he was supposed to meet his ‘ex’. The day went slow but happy, they kicked cans competing on which one can keep it the longest. 

They had lunch at the Chinese restaurant, since the man refused to eat the boy’s breakfast left over.

In the afternoon they walked around the park as the man spoke about his concerts so far. 

At the end by 5pm they were already at the meeting point. The best thing to do was to leave the boy alone at the spot as he watched from the distance, it was dark already so hiding behind the closest tree was distance for him. 

Finally, the ‘ex’ appeared with no guitar in hands, just what the man had been fearing… 

It didn’t take long to see a heated argument between the two of them. That man was probably older than himself, and he was taking advantage of the boy. Good he was rebellious enough to had run away on time, not all young ones are witty enough. . . 

“Stop” yelled the kid. That was enough, it was obvious the piece of human trash had no intention of giving the guitar back, so he stepped out of his spot and punched him in the face. 

The boy was crying but seemed happy at the help. 

“step back kid” He said as he used his high school learned skills and beat the soul out of that man. The ‘ex’ was bleeding on the floor and looked paralysed for the moment. They had time to run away if he died, unfortunately he was not dead. 

“hey here, let’s go get your guitar” 

He said as he showed a key to the boy. “Is thish the key to his house?, let’s go. He is an idiot. He thought that by night in a park it would be easy to get away with anything, while forgetting that it worked the other way around too.”

\- 

The boy simply walked for 30 minutes until they arrived to an old house, surrounded by a neighbourhood that was not really populated… 

They went inside the house as their own, took all the food they could, as the drugs and the alcohol. They put everything in a small suitcase while the boy took his guitar. 

“okej, now we can leave” 

“no, that’sh a fucking dildo, there are no people here, neither cameras. He fucked up” 

“what ams you going to dos with that?”

“you step away with all your new things. I haven’t done this since high school”

Soon the house was in flames. 

The boy was delighted and scared. 

“Hey, let’s go, fire fighters will arrive eventually.” 

They walked for no more than 5 minutes when a Taxi appeared, it looked scary but themselves looked scary so why not?

The taxi dropped them 5 streets away from the man’s hostel. 

They had not only taken food and everything they could from that man but enough money to pay for a few days more of hostel. Unfortunately the man had to leave but he left behind a very happy boy in a not that pretty hostel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did life bring them together for this? Or is there more to what the future withholds for people with different backgrounds and life styles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back, here. Thank you for reading! More to come about everything eventually. It’s a series after all. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language as you know so If you see that something truly needs to be changed don't hesitate to let me know, thank you :)


End file.
